Ms. Suzuki
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Japan Baton Rouge, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Who Are You, Really?" | final appearance = "Dead Meat" | actor = Tamlyn Tomita }} Ms. Suzuki is a fictional business woman and a minor character featured on the HBO supernatural horror television series True Blood. Played by actress Tamlyn Tomita, she was introduced the season six premiere episode, "Who Are You, Really?". She made two appearances in the series in total. Biography Ms. Suzuki was an employee of the Yakonomo Corporation, which was a Japanese business and the one responsible for creating the synthetic blood substitute known as Tru Blood. In 2010, the Yakonomo Corporation suffered a tremendous financial blow after several of their factories were destroyed by vampires, resulting in the loss of most of their production line. As such, the company's stock went into sharp decline and they risked going into bankruptcy. Ms. Suzuki came to Baton Rouge, Louisiana for a meeting with Governor Truman Burrell. They met inside of a closed down bottling plant that Burrell was an investor of and he offered to give it to her in order to rejuvenate production of Tru Blood. Suzuki wanted to know his angle in all of this, and Burrell admitted that Louisiana needed revenue and he wanted a financial claim on all profits that might come about from the production line. Suzuki found she had little other option for saving the failing company and agreed to work with Burrell. True Blood: Who Are You, Really? As the factory got up and running, Ms. Suzuki noted how investor and Governmental colleague Sarah Newlin had tainted the supplies Tru Blood with Hepatitis-V. She tried to expose her actions, but Sarah attacked her, chasing her across the factory until Suzuki fell down upon a grate, twisting her ankle in the process. Sarah beat her face repeatedly against the floor, letting Ms. Suzuki's blood drip down through the grate onto the hungry captured vampires below. She then stabbed her in the head with her own high heel, killing her. True Blood: Dead Meat Notes & Trivia * * Ms. Suzuki's first name is never given through the course of the series. * Final fate: Has her face smashed repeatedly and then stabbed in the head by Sarah Newlin with her own high heel. * Ms. Suzuki is the first representative of the Yakonomo Corporation seen on True Blood. * Actress Tamlyn Tomita is also known for playing Noshiko Yukimura on episodes of the MTV supernatural teen drama Teen Wolf. Appearances Ms. Suzuki's appearances can be found on discs 1 and 3 of True Blood: The Complete Sixth Season. * True Blood :* "Who Are You, Really?" (Season 6) :* "Dead Meat" (Season 6) See also External links * Ms. Suzuki at the True Blood Wiki References Category:2010/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies